


Always On My Mind, Forever In My Heart

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Jets, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jensen Ackles, based on pics of j2, quaratine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: This fic is based on the recent pics that came out of J2 going back to Vancouver. In my mind, this is what happened.Jared and Jensen meet for the first time after quarantining for months. The need to feel and touch each other is far to strong to care about their surroundings. This is what happens when they finally are left alone.18+ content.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Always On My Mind, Forever In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellylop14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellylop14/gifts).



> This is not a beta version. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is for dellylop14 and Liz. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading.

The minute the jet took off and the signal of seat belt was relaxed, Jensen immediately got out of his seat and straddled Jared, kissing him rough, tongues fighting for dominance and finger clutching at each other. Within minutes, they both were naked and panting as their cocks were sliding against each other. The need to feel each other was far too strong for them to care that they were about to have sex in Jared’s private jet, in the chair that was far too cramped for the two of them to share. However, it wasn’t a problem when a single pleading whimper from Jared had Jensen shifting and flipping their position so that Jensen was sitting on the chair and Jared was on his lap. 

“Oh God,” Jared moaned loudly as Jensen thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate head on. 

“Shhh, baby, not so loud that the crew will hear,” Jensen whispered as he once again took his boy’s lips in a deep kiss, just to make sure he remained silent. Although the crew was told not to peek in unless signaled for, he couldn’t risk it. He didn’t want anyone to hear the pretty sounds that escaped Jared’s lips. Plus he wasn’t fond of someone getting a chance to look at Jared’s bare skin. Well, Jensen was a possessive bastard when it came to his Jared. 

Jared whimpered as Jensen worshipped his body. He was kissing and biting at Jared’s neck and his hand was teasing his heavy balls while Jared bounced on Jensen’s dick. For Jensen, a sweaty Jared covered in red blush, riding him hard was a sight to behold. He had missed this giant goofball so much that the separation from Jared had started to wear him down. He needed Jared like he needed fresh air to breath. There was no sense to his living if he didn’t have Jared with him. 

“God, Jared, two months...for two months I haven’t touched you or seen you in person. I was going crazy, sweetheart. If not for today then I would have kidnapped you and taken you to the boat house.” Jensen told his beloved as he fucked him hard as if devouring his whole being while clutching at Jared’s ass undoubtedly leaving bruises.

To Jared it seemed like Jensen was a starving beast, his pace was hard and he was biting Jared’s neck, stretching at his back and his ass cheeks leaving bruises behind. Jared’s lips were swollen red from how hard Jensen had kissed him the moment the plane took off. It felt so good to be kissed again to the inch of his life. 

During quarantine he hadn’t been able to meet the love of his life. Jared was getting restless as this pandemic situation had disrupted their routine. Even if they were married to their wives, they had a schedule to spend the weekend off at the boat house that they both owned. It was their way of getting away from the spotlight and spending some quality time together. However, because of the quarantine orders, they both were stuck at their homes with their wives and hyperactive kids. It was good for sometime, after all they had a chance to shower attention on their kids but then the longing to see each other had hit too hard and frustration had started taking its toll. Facetime and phone calls was all they could do. It wasn’t enough, though. So, they were super excited when they got a call that they’d been cleared to go back to Vancouver, Canada and resume filming. 

“Jen...please…” Jared moaned as he started begging Jensen.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please make me come, please,” Jared said, almost sobbing. His cock was swollen red and he was leaking pre come. Every thrust of Jensen was directly hitting his sweet spot that made Jared cry out in pain and pleasure. In their eagerness to feel each other bare skinned, they had managed spit as lube which wasn’t as effective as they had thought. The prep Jensen had given him had been hard and fast and Jared was far too gone to care about anything but feeling Jensen’s dick pulsing inside of him. There was a little burn when Jensen had entered his hole and he gave Jared time to adjust to him. These months were the longest for them to have gone without fucking each other. They were always on top of each other whenever they got time. Because when it came to Jared, “enough” wasn’t a word in Jensen’s dictionary. 

“Oh, baby boy, I’m gonna make you come so hard that the only thing that you’ll remember screaming is my name.” Jensen promised just as he started jacking off his lover. 

Jared fasted his pace as he chased after his orgasm. “Jen...Jen I’m close”

“Yes, baby, I’m close too.” Jensen panted, once again eating at Jared’s mouth. He could feel his orgasm closing in, “Together?” He asked between the kisses.

“Together.” Jared agreed as he palmed his man’s face and kissed him back just as hard.

Pleasure shot through Jared when he clenched his insides around Jensen’s cock. He felt Jensen scream his name and wet sticky fluid released in his channel the same time as he shot thick white ropes of his seed onto Jensen’s hand. Just as Jensen promised, Jared blacked out for some time after chasing through his orgasm. 

When he came to, he was tucked closely in Jensen’s lap, his head cushioned in the crook of Jensen’s neck. There was a blanket covering them and he observed they both were clean. He felt so good and sated and loved that he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break the aura of bliss that surrounded them. When he felt Jensen tighten his hold on his waist, he looked up at the man who had captured his heart from the get go. He smiled, looking at the intense green gaze that looked down at him. 

“I love you, Jared, so much.”

“Love you too, Jen. Missed you.”

“Missed you too, baby boy. Once we’re back in Vancouver, I’ll show you just how much.”

Jared chuckled, “Yeah and I’m sure I’ll be sore for days after that”

“Hey,” Jensen replied, mock pouting at his boy, indignantly, “You complaining?”

Jared smirked, “Hardly, Jen. Besides, this time we get to quarantine together. And I can’t think of any better thing to do with you that spend all my time with you, possibly in bed and preferably naked.”

Jensen kissed him passionately, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. It was never easy for him to be expressive of his feelings, so instead he showed it through his actions and he wanted Jared to know just how much that declaration meant to him. All this time without seeing the other half of his soul had been agonizing and he felt so relieved to have Jared back in his arms, safe, sound and happy. 

Jared broke the kiss when the need for air was just too much. “I know, Jen. I know.” He said softly, one hand palming his face, thumb sliding over his lower lip and surged up to kiss his lover once again. 

They didn’t need words … kisses and small touches were enough. After all they’d been doing this dance for fifteen years. Forever seemed like enough time to perfect it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
